


Pulse

by BlueNeutrino



Series: A Hunter's Heart in an Angel's Hands [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cardiophilia, Heartbeat Kink, M/M, Wordcount: 100, a bit fluffy, a bit smutty, in 100 word chunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's heartbeat sets their pace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna definitely do more on this series, but for now I'm just drabbling. Inspired somewhat by this piece here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/213657 because although the content is vastly different, I love the idea of using music-related imagery to describe something like this.
> 
> With graphics, because I can.

 

Castiel times his thrusts to the rhythm of Dean’s heart. It’s the bass line that he builds upon, harmonizing the motion of his hips with the frantic percussion setting their tempo. It’s a fickle metronome: fluttering, quickening, yet the angel keeps in sync with the ceaseless beat. Dean’s pulse jumps for him and Cas thrusts deeper, faster, harder; excitement pounding hot through both their veins to the same rhythm. The gasps of need that escape past their lips are a lyrical melody layered upon the thumping crescendo, climbing to the moment of release when Dean's heartbeat is fastest of all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thud-thud thud-thud…_

The beat was steady: a gentle, regular thumping coming from deep inside Dean’s chest. It resonated in Cas’ skull as the angel lay his head down against Dean’s ribs, listening intently. The sound was calm. Peaceful. It couldn’t be in greater contrast to the frenzied pounding as they’d fucked just a couple of hours ago, hard and fast, but now Dean was sleeping, and the rhythm had slowed from a wild staccato to a soothing lullaby.

As an angel, Cas didn’t sleep, but with Dean’s heartbeat still sounding in his ears, he didn’t think he wanted to anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

The spaces between Dean's ribs seem made for Cas' fingers. It's one more way in which their bodies fit so perfectly together, moving in sync, letting Cas feel deeper.

Dean's heart pounds against Cas' entire hand. It thuds into his palm; slams hardest against his fingertips. Sometimes it feels like it's trying to jump out into the hand of the angel it knows it belongs to, but Cas keeps it safe, holds it inside.

Even if one day it does escape and Dean loses it to Cas completely, he knows he already has all of Cas' heart to replace it.


End file.
